Truths
by purplepagoda
Summary: What if drunkeness can make Will and Grace realize they're meant to be together?


1Will and Grace are both notorious for several things, their ability to stay rational when drunk was not one of them.

"Grace where are you?" Will shouts as he enters the apartment and notices Grace isn't in the kitchen.

"In here." She replies sheepishly.

"In where?"

"The bathroom."

"Hey what are you doing in here?" He asks as he finds her sitting on the bathroom floor near the toilet.

"Having a party."

"Well that would make sense. After all that's where I have all my parties."

"I'm not in the mood for your lame jokes right now."

"I'm sorry, what's wrong you look sick?"

"I don't feel so good. And I'm late."

"For what?"

"Late."

"Wait are you sure? You have been on a date in..."

"You're funny. I went on a date a month or so ago with that guy Karen tried to fix me up with."

"Oh yeah. What was his name?"

"Ken, or Kevin... who knows that isn't the point."

"You slept with him?"

"No."

"So... who is it?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Oh shit."

"What?"

"Will, did we sleep together."

"No we didn't what are you talking about?"

"Remember when we got drunk about a month ago."

"No."

"Exactly."

"Do you remember?"

"All I remember is waking up the next morning in you bed..."

"That doesn't mean anything you're in my bed every morning."

"Yeah, but not naked."

"Grace yes you do."

"Ok, but you were too. I was just too hung over to realize what was going on."

"Look I'll go get a test, and well settle this."

"No need."

"Why?"

"Because I went to the doctor this morning."

"Uh..."

"Will I'm pregnant. And it's yours. We're having a baby."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I thought you wanted a baby."

"I do I just never thought this would be the way it happened."

"Will do you ever think maybe we are meant to be together?"

"Why? Would you say that?"

"For some reason we're never happy with anyone else if you notice. Every time we find some one good they end up not being what we want. In the end it's always just you and me."

"Grace... I guess you have a point."

"We know each other than anyone else does. And we've been practically married for... well as long as I can remember. It's always been Will and Grace. It's never just Will, or just Grace. It's always Grill."

"Grill?"

"It's just a name I was trying out. My point is maybe somebody is trying to tell us we're meant to be together."

"You're totally right. There isn't a person in the world I love more than you."

"I don't love anyone else more than you either. Isn't that how _married_ people are supposed to feel? Even when I was with Leo he never measure up with you. And even if he hadn't cheated on me we wouldn't still be together."

"I know... but I'm gay."

"Maybe you're not... maybe you just don't want another woman. And you didn't really know why you felt the way you did."

"I don't because I have you."

"Tell why exactly do you like men?"

"Uh... because I like what you like."

"See. We've been together so long we have the same tastes."

"NO I'm just gay."

"Why do you have to be gay just because you have the same tastes a woman does?"

"Because."

"I just want to know how you really feel Will."

"Grace I love you. And you're right so lets fix this."

"What?"

"Let's get married."

"Huh?"

"I'll never find anyone who can measure up to you."

"I know. And I'll never find anyone you can fill your shoes."

"Let's get married."

"Ok, but make me a promise."

"What?"

"If either of us ever find someone that we feel the same way about we'll let the other one go."

"It sounds reasonable to me."

"Let's go."

"Go where?"

"To city hall."

"Why?"

"To get married."

"Now? I'm in pajamas."

"Grace you're always in pajamas."

"True."

City hall:

"Hi Will."

"Hi judge Ward."

"What can I do for you?"

"Can you marry us?"

"You and who?"

"Grace and I."

"Really? You're going to let me do the honors?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I've been waiting for this since the day I met you."

"But..."

"Will everyone knows you and Grace should be together. I've never seen two people more perfect for each other."

"You're serious aren't you?"

"We had a bet about how long it would take you two to figure it out."

"'_we'_ who?"

"All the judges in New York City."

"Oh."

The following morning:

"How are my least favorite people?"

"We're good thank you Jack."

"You're welcome. Hey where'd you get the awful gold band Will? It's so not you."

"And you would stop focusing on yourself long enough to know this when?"

"I don't know. So what is it for?"

"Um..."

"Oh hey Grace will you do me a favor?"

"No." Grace shoots Jack down as she puts on her heels.

"Wait a second you have a hideous gold ring too."

"Yeah so what about it?"

"Hi.. Jack, and others." Karen says as she barges in to Will& Grace's apartment.

"Hi Karen. Will you help me make fun of Will and Grace?"

"Of course honey just tell me what we're making fun of them for today."

"They both have tacky gold bands."

"What? On which finger Jacky?"

"The ring finger."

"You two got married didn't you." Karen jokes as she takes a drink from her flask.

"Actually we did."

"To each other?" states

"Yes Karen we got married to each other." Grace says bluntly.

"WHAT? You got married to each other? Seriously?" Jack squeals like a bratty school girl.

"Yes."

"Finally!" Karen sighs as she collapses onto the couch.

"Why did you two get married?" Jack bellows as he joins Karen on the couch.

"Because I thought it would be the honorable thing to do since I knocked her up." Will chuckles half joking.

"You didn't get her pregnant!" Shouts Karen.

"Actually he did." Grace comments.

"The apocalypse is coming!" Jack shrieks.

"Jack do you even know what the apocalypse is?"

"NO I just like using big words."


End file.
